Mathias von Delacroix
Mathias von Delacroix '''Mathias von Delacroix '''is a 40 year old halfbreed vampire prominently featured in Vampire's Fear. Appearance Mathias is 190cm (6'3") tall and weighs 125kg (275lbs). He has a highly defined, lean muscular physique. His skin is pure white, hair black with white streaks, eyes glowing bright red. His face is tattooed with a skull pattern. He often dresses in black attire with red accents. Personality Mathias is known to be cruel, calculating, cunning, manipulative and vindictive. He is very aware of his strength and knows how to use it. He regularly uses his appearance, strength and biotics/ability to control kinetic energy to frighten and intimidate those around him. He often uses his intimidating nature to his advantage, enabling him to get items at a reduced cost or entirely free or to convince people into giving him what he wants. He is not a criminal; however, he often blurs the lines between law-abiding and criminal. Because of his cruel, calculating and vengeful nature, Mathias is known to have a very short temper. He is easily angered and when angry, he often acts very dangerously; especially towards those who offended him. He isn't afraid to hurt others. Despite some of his negative personality traits, Mathias isn't truly an evil or malevolent being, though he isn't a good or benevolent being either. Mathias can also be described as quite hedonistic. He is commonly found in many high-end, glamorous casinos, resorts and nightclubs. He enjoys the fancy drinks and foods, the loud music and the bright, colourful lights. Because he is a vampire, his senses are highly acute. He uses this to his advantage when gambling; he is able to predict the outcome of a bet or a game with an extreme level of accuracy and is also able to control the outcomes of certain games through silent use of his biotics/ability to control kinetic energy. As a result, Mathias never loses a game and has amassed a vast fortune because of his cheating. While Mathias loves his outward appearance, his outward appearance and behaviour are a veneer to hide some of his truer feelings. He has clinical depression as well as a generalized anxiety disorder. He sometimes struggles with depressive thoughts and in private, will allow himself to cry but will not allow other people to see him cry. Name Named by his father, his full name can be translated from Hebrew, German and French to roughly mean "God's gift from the cross". Despite his holier-than-thou name, neither he or his father are religious. His name is somewhat ironic as Mathias himself can be quite cold, calculating, manipulative and cruel while people often view Christians as being upstanding citizens. History Vampire's Fear Mathias was born on May 12, 2145 in Calgary, United North American States. His mother died giving birth to him, due to complications which are common in human/pureblood relationships (see vampire). Because of this, Mathias never knew who his mother was or his maternal extended family. He was raised by his father, Rodon who is a pureblooded vampire. Being the only halfbreed vampire in his father's entire pureblooded bloodline, Mathias often felt like the odd one out even as a young child. As a result, Mathias was rather clingy as a child and wanted a lot of attention from his father and older cousin, Bromir. Even though he got lots of love and attention, he developed a fear of rejection by his family. Relationships * Unknown human mother (described as a "delicate, angelic Italian woman with golden locks and ember eyes") ** Unknown maternal extended family * Rodon (Father, pureblooded vampire) ** Oniron (Uncle, pureblooded vampire) *** Bromir (Male cousin, pureblooded vampire) *** Irvire (Male cousin, pureblooded vampire) ** Nazhira (Aunt, pureblooded vampire) *** Romanitsa (Female cousin, pureblooded vampire) *** Dolamere (Male cousin, pureblooded vampire) ** Aliyah (Aunt, pureblooded vampire) ** Unknown grandparents (pureblooded vampires) Gallery Mathias.png Mathias smirk.png Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Vampire's Fear